What Comes Next
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Fionna and Marshall Lee had Well this is the Basically a bunch of short stories based on the life of Fiolee and their Hopefully you Deuces!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What is up? So, I just deleted all but my Mixed Up story. I want a somewhat fresh start. Now then here is an Adventure Time story. It's based on Fionna and Marshall Lee if they grew up and had kids. I just got bored and decided to write this. Enjoy! **

**What Comes Next**

**Ch.1 Family Game Night**

**(Quick note. These are the ages.)**

**Fionna: 35**

**Marshall: Over 1,000! (Sorry had to)**

**Chan(first born): 8**

**Liz(second born): 4**

**Done! **

It was 12 years ago. That was when Marshall Lee proposed to Fionna. They had been dating for a while after Flame Prince broke up with Fionna. Since the proposal Marshall has moved in with Fionna and they have had two children. The oldest one was Chan. He was 8 years old. He had short blonde hair and pale blue skin. He was just like both of his parents, a troublemaker that loves to have fun. The younger one, Liz, was 4 years old. She had jet black hair like Marshall and also had pale blue skin. She seemed to be more reserved but then again she was four. So they are all a big happy family. If you're wondering where Cake is, she is living with Lord Monochrome and the puppies. Chan and Liz seemed to like the pups a lot. So today it was supposed to be another average Friday, well that is what Marshall thought. Fionna had a special thing planned. She walked into her and Marshall's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed while Marshall was waking up. "Hey hon." She said to him.

"Hey babe. Why'd you wake me up?" Marshall asked as he sat up.

"What day is it?"

"Uh…...Friday?"

"You know what I wanted to do?"

"Oh Glob, what?"

"I want to have a family game night."

"Really?" Marshall chuckled. He did not expect this.

"Yeah I just thought of it."

"Okay. So, just us and the kids?"

"Well yeah, it wouldn't be 'family game night if we had anyone else."

"Alright then." Marshall smiled and kissed Fionna on the cheek. After Marshall got dressed they walked downstairs and saw Chan and Liz playing with BMO. They told them about the game night and the kids were ecstatic.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Fionna and Marshall were watching the kids play gold fish. They had just finished playing Candyopoly. So, after a screaming match between Marshall and Fionna because Marshall had an extra 100 coins. So now it was nearing midnight and the kids really needed to go to bed but Fionna and Marshall accidentally fell asleep. Chan and Liz looked up and saw them sleeping. Chan got a wicked look on his face and headed to the kitchen. Liz got worried and followed him. "What you doing?" Liz asked Chan while he grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"I'm gonna wake up Mom and Dad." He chuckled and walked back into the living room. He climbed onto the couch and sprayed the whipped cream onto Fionna's head. He then put the can into Marshall's hand. Then he waked up Fionna. "Mom, why do you have cream on your head?" he asked as Fionna woke up.

"What?" Fionna said sleepily. She put a hand on her head and felt the whipped cream on her head then she got an expression of rage on her face. She furiously looked around for the can and saw it in Marshall's hand. "Marshall!" she screamed. Marshall jumped and looked at Fionna.

"What is it?" Marshall said.

"What!? Look at my head. Why'd you do this!?"

"Uh….I di-" Marshall paused and looked in his hand and saw the can. "Okay I know this look bad but let me explain."

"Go ahead." Marshall paused and thought.

"I…can't."

"I knew it! Geez, this is gonna be terrible to wash out." Chan was chuckling in the corner. Liz walked up to Fionna and tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy…" Liz said.

"What?"

"Uh…Daddy didn't do that." As Liz said that Chan stopped laughing and started sneaking to the ladder to his room.

"Huh?"

"Chan did it." Liz pointed at Chan who had a foot on the ladder.

"Chan…" Fionna walked up to him and picked him up. "Bad boy." She then walked up the ladder and later nothing was heard when she came back.

"What did you do?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing."

**WITH CHAN**

Chan was covered in his blankets hanging from the ceiling. He sighed.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

"Okay then." Marshall said. "Let's head to bed." They all nodded and headed upstairs.

**So, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well tell me through a review. See you guys. **

**Deuces Up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good vibe from what I could tell. Let's continue.**

**What Comes Next**

**Ch.2 Marshall Sit**

It was Saturday night and Marshall, Chan, and Liz were sitting on the couch while Fionna cooked dinner. When dinner was ready Fionna gave everyone their plates, well everyone but Marshall. Fionna grabbed Marshall by the ear and dragged him away while the kids ate. "OW OW OW OW OW OW." Marshall said as he was dragged away. "What do you want?" he sighed.

"Tonight is Saturday, and I wanna hang out with Cake." Fionna told him. Marshall stood there confused.

"…And?"

"And, I need you to watch the kids." Once Fionna said that Marshall's expression changed from confused to a bit shocked.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't had a night out since my birthday."

"That wasn't too long ago."

"You didn't let me finish. I haven't had a night out since my birthday last year." Fionna looked irritated. Marshall nodded and walked back to the kids.

"Everything okay daddy?" Liz asked Marshall Lee who looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes, but mommy's going to go out tonight?" He said to her.

"Oh, with uncle Gumball or aunty Cake?" Marshall was a bit surprised that Liz would immediately think Fionna was going out with Gumball.

"Uh, Cake, honey." Marshall assured Liz.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Fionna was dressed up in a shiny new blue dress and had here long blonde hair curled up into a bun. She walked downstairs towards the front door. Doing so she passed by Marshall. Marshall whistled at her. Fionna blushed a little. "You know what to do?" she asked.

"Yes, how hard could taking care of the kids be?" Marshall said with confidence. Fionna looked at him with an annoyed expression. Fionna sighed and left. A while after Fionna left Marshall checked the clock. "Chan! Bath time!" Marshall shouted.

"I don't wanna!" Chan shouted back. Marshall reluctantly got up and went up the ladder to Chan's room. "Why do I have to?" Chan asked.

"Because you stink and we don't like it." Marshall tried to grab Chan but he ducked and jumped downstairs. Marshall groaned and climbed down. "Chan you're getting in the bath whether you like it or not." Marshall said as he chased Chan around the house.

"NEVER!" shouted Chan as he stayed ahead of Marshall.

**MEANWHILE…**

Fionna and Cake were sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant in the Candy Kingdom. Fionna was tapping her fingers on the table. "Sister you gotta relax. I'm Marshall is doing fine." Cake said. Fionna sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm sure Marshall is doing fine." Fionna said.

**BACK WITH MARSHALL LEE**

Marshall had Chan over his shoulder while they were on their way to the bathroom. Chan was flailing all over the place. Marshall had trouble keeping Chan still. "You're gonna get in the tub!" Marshall shouted.

"NO!" Chan yelled as he smacked Marshall in the eye.

"AH!" Marshall said as he dropped Chan while holding his eye. Chan ran away giggling. Marshall put his back on the wall and slid down it to where he was sitting. He was still holding his eye. "Oh wow. Man that hurt." He sighed. Liz walked around the corner.

"Daddy, can I get my bath done?" Liz asked. Marshall nodded and got up.

"Come on sweetie." Marshall said as he started to run the water. A couple of minutes later Chan was in the bath and Liz was asleep. Marshall was spread out on the couch. His hair was a mess, his shirt was torn. He was very sleepy and had a bad headache. All of a sudden Fionna opened the door. Marshall smiled at her. "Thank Glob that you are home."

"Have any trouble?" Fionna asked. Marshall looked around for a second.

"No, not really," Marshall shrugged, "Chan is in the bath. Can you get him when he is done?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded and grabbed a blanket.

"You go ahead and rest. I'll take care of the kids." Fionna said. Marshall smiled and closed his eyes. "What a dumb vampire that I love." Fionna kissed Marshall's cheek and went to put Chan to bed.

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Well, I'm tired. Night y'all!**

**Deuces Up!**


End file.
